


Close Call

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Tuffnut and Snotlout need to find a better place to have sex.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Smut Prompts II [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Close Call

“I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly,” Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout as they sat together in the Mead Hall.

“No?” Snotlout asked. His face had gone a little red. 

“No.” Tuffnut slid closer, put his hand on Snotlout’s knee. “In fact, I could fuck you right here.”

Snotlout snorted. “Tuff, there are people here.”

“We can wait till they leave.”

Snotlout looked impatient. “Or, we could take it outside.”

As much as Tuffnut wanted to fuck Snotlout in the Mead Hall someday, today was not the day. He nodded in agreement, and, taking his hand, Snotlout eagerly led him outside. 

They found themselves by the steps to the Mead Hall, hidden behind them. Tuffnut pressed Snotlout up against the stonework, kissed him hard. He liked kissing Snotlout. He did it in a way that was so breathtaking, sometimes so gentle, but also so passionate. This kiss was no different. It was endearing, full of longing that had heat searing in Tuffnut’s groin. Snotlout bit lightly on Tuffnut’s lower lip, eliciting a groan.

“You’re really making it worse,” Tuffnut said quietly. They were still technically out in public.

Snotlout gave him a mischievous look. “Making what worse?”

Tuffnut didn’t answer. Instead he kissed Snotlout again, began undoing his belt. It dropped to the ground, and then Tuffnut began palming at him through his pants. He knew just where his target was.

Snotlout moaned wantonly into Tuffnut’s mouth, gripped him hard by the waist. Tuffnut liked his strong grip and his big hands. 

They stopped for a moment as a few people came down the stairs. They couldn’t be seen from where they were, but it would be best to be quiet. They listened with their lips almost touching and their breaths heavy. Tuffnut’s hand remained on Snotlout’s clothed cock.

“Tuff, please,” Snotlout whimpered.

“Was just making sure they were gone,” Tuff responded in a whisper. He gave Snotlout a quick kiss, then got down on his knees in front of him. Snotlout was breathing heavy as Tuffnut pulled down his pants and took his cock into one hand.

Tuffnut kissed the tip, then swirled his tongue around it. Snotlout our hands in his long blond hair, moaned quietly. Tuffnut hoped the noises wouldn’t have attention drawn to themselves, but then again, they’d wanted this, right here and now. They’d wanted it so bad they couldn’t have even gotten somewhere very private. They liked making love in the woods. There was hardly anyone to walk in on them or judge them there. Snotlout’s house was a no-go because of his father and the way he viewed homosexual relationships. Tuffnut’s house also didn’t work unless his sister and his mother weren’t home. Tuffnut didn’t know where they were at the moment. This spot would have to do.

Tuffnut eagerly took Snotlout into his mouth. If he didn’t coat him with spit, there would be too much friction and they would hurt themselves. This was the most fun way of doing it. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Tuff,” Snotlout panted as Tuffnut took him all the way in. He wasn’t very big, barely into his throat, but that was okay. Snotlout was short and stocky, and, well, Tuffnut wasn’t dating him for his size, though it  _ was  _ cute. 

He bobbed his head over him, feeling him throb against his tongue. Snotlout was breathing hard, probably trying not to make a sound. His nails dig into Tuffnut’s scalp. 

After some time, Tuffnut came up, and Snotlout was eagerly undoing his belt for him. Once it came off, Tuffnut pulled his cock from his pants, then held both his and Snotlout’s cocks in one hand. He thrusted slowly, but it was perfect. He was getting to fuck Snotlout just like he’d wanted to.

“Mm…” Heat burned through Tuffnut’s cock and into his stomach, skewering him with pleasure. Snotlout felt so good and right against him.

“Liking that?” Snotlout asked. They were still trying to be quiet.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, someone’s coming!” 

Tuffnut stopped thrusting, pressed himself up against Snotlout with his head bowed over him, his hair hanging around them. There were footsteps and voices, but they weren’t discovered. Eventually, they faded away.

“We should have gone to the woods,” Tuffnut growled as he continued rolling his hips. Dragon riding had made them quite flexible.

Snotlout snorted. “ _ You’re  _ the one that suggested we fuck as soon as possible.”

Tuffnut kissed him, then snagged his lower lip with his teeth. “It’s because I need you.”

He felt the shudder go through Snotlout’s body, and it almost had one starting in his own. Sweet friction rolled across his cock as he thrusted, precum sliding down between them to add more slickness. Tuff would do this slow so as to keep the both of them from making too much noise.

It was hard to keep himself in control when he had Snotlout right here before him, hard and wanting for him, and pinned against the wall. It got even harder when tiny moans began to work their way into his breaths. Tuffnut didn’t have the willpower to tell him to be quiet. He liked all of this too much.

“ _ Yes _ , Tuffnut,” Snotlout moaned, voice breathy as if he couldn’t quite breathe right. Maybe he couldn’t. Tuffnut was having a hard time controlling his breathing. He even let out a small moan.

Once Tuffnut came close to finishing, he sped up. Snotlout gave a cry, switched his grip from the stonework to his shoulders. A few more thrusts and it was over for the both of them, orgasms shuddering and thundering through their bodies. 

Tuffnut came back to himself panting and dripping sweat. He wiped some off his brow with the back of his hand.

“How do we clean up?” Snotlout asked.

Fuck, Tuffnut hadn’t thought of that. His vest would do, he supposed. He took it off and wiped Snotlout clean with it before doing the same to himself.

Just as they were positioning their belts, cocks put away, they heard a small gasp.

“What are you two doing here?” Astrid demanded.

“Making out,” Tuffnut halfway-lied, turning to face the startled couple. Hiccup had his arms crossed over his chest, and Astrid had her fists planted on her hips.

“This is  _ our  _ make out spot,” Astrid said.

“Well, lucky for you, we were just finishing,” Snotlout said. He took Tuffnut by the arm.

Hiccup sniffed. “Why does it smell like sex?”

“Uh… because…” Tuffnut didn’t want to tell him. “Well, Snotlout and I have to go take care of Chicken.” He waves behind him as he walked away, Snotlout on his arm. “Have a good night!”

“Take care of Chicken?” Snotlout asked after a time.

“Well, I do,” Tuffnut said, still holding his now-soiled vest. “She likes stories at bedtime.”

Tuffnut could sense Snotlout rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re a good fuck.”

“I am?”

“Yes. Yes you are.”


End file.
